A. Field of the Invention
This is a method to generate electric power using the power of wind. This will enable utilities and municipalities to produce renewable, clean energy with very little human involvement and very little investment in terms of capital expenditure. The device will produce renewable, clean energy that will also be environmentally friendly.
B. Prior Art
There are many other types of devices that serve to catch the wind to generate power. Many of these references are wind turbine devices such as Grabau, U.S. Pat. No. 7,994,652 that generate power as the wind moves a blade or series of blades. In this application the wind is captured by a chute system and power generated as the chute moves away from the tower by catching the wind in the chute.
An example in the prior art of a wind catchment device can be found at Saiz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,402, which is a series of chutes plates between two masts that catch the wind and move a generator as the chutes move along a track between the masts. One of the principal disadvantages of this type of system is the cost involved and there is no method to capture the wind if the direction of the wind changes.
With this application the wind can be captured because the top portion or platform will be allowed to rotate in order to increase efficiency and maximize the generation of electricity.